


Let Akaashi Sleep

by Persephonee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bokuto Koutarou is a good boyfreind, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’ll edit later, I’m very tired, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, five seconds, for like - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Akaashi needs sleep and Bokuto is there to help.





	Let Akaashi Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I said I’d post Kagehina after my last fic, but you don’t have all the facts: I love them. And also I’m very tired and this isn’t edited so I apologize for any mistakes or typos.

Keiji was tired. _So_ tired. Exhausted. He’d been thinking about getting back to his dorm and going to sleep all day; when he finally did so, it was a great relief. So why, oh why did sleep elude him?

 

He rolled over and reached out for his phone. Wincing at the light, the student checked the time. 3:31 am. He had to be up in three hours for his morning class. Keiji set the device and closed his eyes. Some sleep was better than no sleep right?

 

The next thing he knew, it was 6:30 and his alarm was blaring the American song he’d set to wake him up years ago. The boy groaned and rubbed his face. Keiji felt around blindly until he found the offending device and turned it off. He wasn’t ready to be awake yet, and there was nothing more he’d like than to go back to sleep. Despite this, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. He got ready for the day, only half awake, which meant that barely registered what clothing he put on. Luckily the raven haired boy made it out the door in time to stop for coffee.

 

The rich scent of the caffeinated beverage and quiet chatter greeted Keiji when he stepped into the small cafe. “Morning Akaashi!” Kuroo called. “You look terrible.”

 

The blocker stood behind the counter, apron tied around his neck and waist. “Thanks,” the former setter replied. “My secret is stress and sleep deprivation. Is Koutaro in?”

 

“No he’d working the afternoon shift.” Disappointment filled the awake part of Keiji’s mind. He’d been hoping to see his boyfriend before going to class. The student would admit, a hug from the large spider would have been nice. 

 

Kuroo had began making Keiji’s normal order. Once it was ready, he set the white chocolate mocha on the corner. “I’ll never get over the fact that you drink something with this much sugar in it.”

 

The former setter shrugged and took a sip. With a muttered “see ya”, he was off to his statistics class. It wasn’t his favorite class to begin with, and having it at 8 am wasn’t helping his opinion on it. 

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur of boring, half registered lectures and barely legible notes. Even with the coffee, Keiji barely made it back to his dorm. This time he’d get some sleep for certain. He just about collapsed right outside. Though, when he opened the door, a smile spread across his face. “Koutaro?”

 

The wing spiker froze and looked at his boyfriend as if he were a deer caught in headlights. “Hey sunshine! Tetsu said you that you said you hadn’t been sleeping well so I thought I’d come set up some comfy stuff to try and help. Sorry for breaking into your dorm without telling you, I wanted it to be a surprise ‘cause we haven’t seen each other in a few days, but if you want me to leave so you can be alone that’s fine too, unless you want me to stay-“

 

“Koutaro.” Keiji took in the mountain of pillows and blankets that had been arranged on his bed. It did look very comfy, and there was nothing he wanted more than to climb in and _sleep_. “I love it thank you. Please stay.”

 

Koutaro’s smile was too bright for Keiji’s brain dead state, so he busies himself with changing into pajamas and climbing into bed. His boyfriend followed and slung an arm around his waist. Keiji curled into the owlish man’s side and closed his eyes. Bokuto buried his face in Akaashi’s perpetual bed head. “Kou?”

 

The wing spiker grunted in response. “I missed you."

 

“Missed you too. Not seeing you is so hard."

 

Keiji smiled into the material of his boyfriend’s shirt. “I love you.”

 

The last thing the sleep deprived student heard before he drifted off was, “Love you too, sunshine.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I’m playing around with a royalty au, but idk. Anyway hit me up on Tumblr @queenofbinge. Come talk about dumb volleyball dorks or just say hi.


End file.
